


After

by TheNinth



Series: Stargate Atlantis: Earth-Based [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Earth-based, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth





	After

The worst part of living on Earth after so many years in Atlantis was.... well, there were a lot of things, but today the top of John's list was driving.

He had been sitting in traffic for about half an hour. Somewhere up ahead, hidden by a bend in the highway and the sea of cars and tractor trailers and SUVs, was an accident. At least that's what the annoying person on the radio had told him before going back to playing some stupid, annoying, catchy song that he'd be humming the rest of the day.

The medical helicopter and wail of sirens seemed to confirm this "accident" theory.

The car was hot. John wished it would get cooler, but nothing happened. He also wished the stupid music would go away. Nothing happened.

After a few more minutes sitting in traffic, John remembered that he had to actually touch things. The car, no matter how sophisticated, would never respond to his thoughts the way the Jumper had. Air conditioning had to be adjusted manually (and was never precise). Radio stations had to be changed by pressing buttons. Traffic jams happened and there wasn't anything to do but sit and wait for the road to be cleared.

When he finally reached the supermarket and the automatic doors opened as he approached, it was almost like being back home.


End file.
